Tough Choices
by NoAverageAngel76
Summary: Raven had just moved to Lincoln and started going to it's high school. She meets Rad and the gang soon after but she doesn't bother much with them since they cause nothing but trouble and boy was she right, especially when she gets involved in the autobot and decepticon war. Way to go raven. (this is a Starscream/OC, May be OOC somewhat)
1. Chapter 1

Has anyone noticed in transformers armada you don't see any other students at Rad's school? Well I decided to change that! I think another girl should be brought into the picture! And I'm a major Alexis/starscream fan but...I wanted to make an OC/starscream story just this once. Wish me luck! Also if I made spelling mistakes or whatever please just ignore them. I got boared and started writing this so if you like it, YAY! If you don't I'm sorry. But anyway enjoy!

* * *

"Raven! Time for your first day of your new high school! You better hurry don't want to be late!" A woman with long brown hair down to the middle of her back, and bright blue eyes yelled in her daughters room. Raven just groaned annoyed but sat up from her bed "I'm up mom...I'm up..." She said with a slight yawn and her mother smiled and then walked down the stairs as raven got up and went to her closet where she grabbed black pants and a red short sleeved t-shirt that has black letters saying 'build a bridge and get over it' on it. She then made her way to the bathroom to change into her clothes and brush out her dark purple hair, she had dyed a few weeks back, that reached just below her shoulders. She didn't bother putting on make up or anything since she wasn't looking to empress anyone. She really couldn't care what others thought if her.

After about 15 minutes she walked down stairs and grabbed a peace of toast her mother had made her. "Seriously sweetie why do you have to wear black on your first day? Why not wear a bright color like blue or maybe even pink?" Her mother asked with a slight sigh and her daughter raised an eyebrow "mom you know I don't like pink. And I like the colors red and black. Whites not bad either as long as it has another color to go along with it. But seriously mom you know I dress this way all the time." Raven explained and all she got was another sigh from her mother but with a nod she looked at her daughter "very well...now you better go or you'll be late. Your roller blades are by the door." Raven smiled at her mom and waved "see you after school mom." She walked over to the door and stuffed her black sneakers in her back pack as she put on her red and white roller blades and took off for her very first day of school. Little did she know it was going to be a very eventful first day.

* * *

~Ravens prov~

It was a typical first day, I got presented to the class like it's some big deal when really it's not. I sighed to myself as I made my way to my locker only to get held up by some blonde guy I met earlier. Bradley I think was his name but I see his friend call him Rad. "You're the new girl right? Where in the same math class." He said with a smile and me being polite a nodded my head "yes, your names Bradley right?" He smiled more at this "yeah, but my friends call me Rad! Pans your is Raven right?" I nodded again and was about to tell him to leave when I heard a shout "yo Rad!" A boy with black hair and slightly tanner skin ran up. "Hey Carlos! what's up?" While the boys started to talk I was about to make my escape till Carlos spoke up "hey who's the girl you were talkin to?" I mentally cursed for not getting away earlier as rad turned to me again and I turned back around as rad introduced me to his best friend. I gave a slight wave of a hello as Carlos looked me over making me feel very uncomfortable "dude she's kinda cute."

He got a huge smile on his face "I kno! She should so hang out with us!" I blinked shocked 'me? Hang out with then!? Not even in your dreams pako!' I thought till rad nodded "defiantly! O but wait...she can't...remember?" Rad looked at his buddy who seemed to get it and sighed "o right...I almost forgot. Well I guess will just have to hang out at school then! Show you the ropes of things." I looked at them and crossed my arms giving them a skeptical look "you two...are hiding something."

I said bluntly and they both seemed to stutter a bit at that "what? Nooo...we just forgot we have a school project to do is all." I was so not buying that bull crap. But I decided it wasn't any of my business so I dropped it. "Whatever, I don't really care. Have fun doing whatever" I picked up my back pack out of my locker and headed out to the door only to get stopped AGAIN but this time by a boy trying to look like he's acting cool while leaning up against the school entree doors and the boy next to him was eating a bag of chips. "So new girl you think your something cool don't you? Well let me tell you your not. But if you want I can make you cool." The tall one with what looked like he had orange/brown hair and freckles.

"Billy I wanna go home." The one eating the bag of chips and had black hair and slightly over weight said while the one called billy looked at him "shut it Fred can't you see I'm talking to a girl!?" I glared slightly "okay I have had enough." I stormed up to this Billy kid and jabbed my figure into his chest "for one it's rude to talk to your friend like that! Also don't try acting all cool when your not yourself pal' and further more for some reason you REALLY irritate me! So just back off!" I yelled and then stormed past him and down the school stairs glaring at nothing as I walked. "Raven!" I heated my name and I glared over to see rad with Carlos and a girl I haven't met yet looking at me and they all blinked "uhm raven you okay?" Carlos asked me and I took a deep breath to calm myself "yes. Just got mad at this Billy kid." I explained and Carlos laughed

"Billy? Man do I feel sorry for you for havering to meet that kid" I couldn't help but let out a slight giggle at that comment "well it doesn't matter, I sort of gave him an ear full so he should leave me alone if he knows what's good for him." I smirked a bit as Rad laughed "you really are different. O right I haven't introduced you to Alexis." He motioned over to the girl behind them who was wearing a red shirt and white pants and had brown hair that was just above her shoulders and she had bright green eyes. "Nice to meet you Raven" I smiled a little "same to you."

Alexis looked at the boys and sighed slightly "guys come on, we have to go." Rad and Carlos both smiled "o right were gonna go see the auto-" rad quickly covered Carlos mouth and smiled at me "the auto shop, we have to run to the auto shop!" Alexis just put her head in her left hand and mumbled "idiot..." As for me I was so not going to brush it off this time "look if your going to lie to me. Do a better job cause I have better things to do then this."

I glared slightly making the boys put up there hands in deference "look raven it's not like that. Where not trying to lie to you it's just..." Rad trailed off as alexis groaned "look why don't we just take her with us? It would be nice to have another girl around anyway." She looked at me "come on raven." Alexis started to walk away and I just shrugged and followed behind as the boys yelled after us and quickly caught up to us on there rides. Rad had a bike that seemed to be moving on it's own as Carlos had a skate board that also seemed to move without him havering to do anything...weird.

Alexis was riding her moped while I was on roller skates till we came to the edge of town and where there's nothing but rocks, sand, and dirt. "Uhm were exactly are we going?" I finally asked and Carlos smiled "your going to meet some friends of ours we call Autobots." I tilted my head confused but nodded "I see...and there out there?" They all nodded and I sighed "then I guess I'm walking from here..." I took of skates and put on my shoes but then Alexis smiled "you can ride with me raven. It's kind of a long walk besides I'm sure Sureshock wouldn't mind."

I gave her a weird look and she laughed "grinder is a mini con he's a robot like the autobots just a lot smaller. Almost our size actually." My eyes widened at this "hold up! These autobots...are giant robots!? And you're ridding on one!? How the hell..." Carlos looked at her "relax the autobots are friendly it's the decepticon you have to watch out for. There the ones wanted total control of the universe."

I groaned "this is way to much info...but say I believe you...does that mean u all have a 'mini con' was it?" Rad smiled and gave me a nod "yup that right. Mines names high wire and carols has Grindor." As if on cue the mini robots changed back into robot mode making me completely speechless as I walked up to them "there...so cool!" I actually smiled and hugged the one called Grindor. "Okay I believe you guys." I giggled a bit making Carlos look at me "hey she does have a smile!"

I looked at him with a glare and he laughed nervously "sorry it's just you ether have a glare or a emotional look on up your face so seeing you smile is kind of reassuring." I rolled my eyes "whatever. Now can we go?" They all nod and the mini cons change bak into vehicle mood and I hopped on the back with alexis as we made our way to the mountain base and I could just tell my life was about to get a LOT more interesting.

* * *

~Normal prov~

The guys took raven to the autobots base and at first raven was kind of curios as to how these robots stayed undetected by the towns people for so long but that was going to soon be answered latter on but what she didn't expect was coming around a corner to come face to foot with a yellow and red looking robot. "Hey kids! Who's your friend there?" The robot smiled and bent down as rad smiled back at..him? It sounds like a guy.

"Hey hotshot! This is raven she just moved to town and well Carlos kind of let the beans out of the bag so we brought her along. But don't worry she'll keep your secrete. Right raven?" Raven looked at rad then at hot shot "you seriously think anyone believe me even if I did tell? I'd be put in the loon home for sure if I even tried. But yes you can trust me not tell." She said with a slight smirk. Hot shot seemed to laugh "well isn't she just a friendly one."

Carlos chuckled "tell me about it. We all just met her but she's only smiled once and that was when she met the mini cons!" Raven looked at Carlos "that's because they don't bother me." Carlos puts a hand over his heart "that's harsh." Raven just smirked "get used to it. I'm a harsh person." Hot shot just watched this and smiled a bit "well raven allow me to show you to the rest of the autobot group." Raven just looked at him and with a slight nod of agreement she followed behind him through there base.

* * *

~Ravens prov~

I followed hot shot to a big room with alexis and them behind me as well, I'm guessing it was some kind of command room. "Hey guys we have a new visitor." Everyone looked at hot shot and then down to me and again I hate being the center of attention so I just crossed my arms and kind of tried not to lose my tempure. "This is raven. Raven this is red alert, hoist, blurr, jettfire ,and our leader Optimus Prim." Raven nodded her head in recognition to each autobot. "Well it's nice to meet you raven, If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." Optimus said politely making raven just blink but nod. "Does she even talk?"

Blurr asked and hot shot looked at him "give the girl a break she probably is just a bit nervous." Hot shot looked down at me now and I finally had it "would you all...stop staining at me!?" I yelled making some of the autobots take a step back "nervous...? I think agrovated is more like it." Red alert pointed at and Optimus laughed a bit "seems she doesn't have a problem with telling others what's on her mind." I just huffed in frustration but luckily mostly everyone stopped looking at me making me feel better.

I was about to relax when suddenly an alarm started going off and I jumped slightly not expecting that. "Sir there's a mini con!" Red alert told Optimus and he looked at his team "autobots, roll out!" They all ran from the room and rad grabbed my arm "come on raven! You don't want to miss this!" He dragged me along till they all stood on glowing tiles and got put into orange jump suits with the autobot logo on it, alexis filled me in on how to tell the autobots and disepticons apart by there logos on the way to the base, "raven step on a tile and let's go!"

I blinked "you can't be serious!" They all nodded and I groaned 'why me!?' I got on the tile and got changed into the same outfit as them and ran I to the elevator with everyone else as we made our way down to a launch hanger and I looked around "what-" I was about to speak till I heard the robots yell out transform and I looked over to see them all change into some sort of car.

'So that's how...no one has known about them...weird yet cool.' I thought as the kids got in Optimus since he was a semi truck and I walked over to a blue race car guessing it was blurr "I'm gonna ride with you if you're alright with that." Blurr just let out a sign "fine but no complaints of slowing down!" He opened his car door and I hopped in "o trust me. I don't know the meaning of the word slow down." I smirked a bit as I heard a slight chuckle from him.

* * *

~Starscream prov~ (yay starscream time! Even if it is short.)

I hate this, I should be leading the decepticons! But no we take orders from a not who is a complete nightmare to work under. "Starscream!" I looked over to our leader megatron "yes sire?" I bowed to him in respect "there is a mini con in the far part of earth I want you and the others to go there and retrieve it. I'll handle optimist while you search." I held back my irritation with this for all it would do is get me beat up or ridiculed by megatron again. He enjoys making my very life a misery. "Of course." I said as I stand and look at my team mates. Though team isn't really what I would call us, for everyone of us fights for ourselfs.

* * *

~Ravens prov~

'Never again...I am never going threw that worp gate...again!' I felt sick once we launched. "Blurr...where the hell are we?" I looked outside his car window "you're the earth expert you tell me." He said flatly and I sighed "in all honesty I failed history so I probably couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." I told him and he laughed slightly "well your a ton of help." I growled "hey!"

He just laughed more as we landed in a wooded area but had a view of a lake and I could see other transformers across from us "the decepticons are here! Raven I'm gonna have to ask you to step out." I blinked but got out of the car as he transformed and the battle begun. I saw rad and the others going off after the autobots told them to stay put 'idiots!' I thought as I went after them to stop them.

"We have to find a mini con before the decepticons do!" Rad yelled and raven runs up "are you guts stupid!? The autobots told us to stay put but noooo that's to much of a complicated order for you all!" I snapped furious "o come on raven lighten up." Carlos said and I growled till a shadow toward over us and I looked up to see a red and white robot with jet wings on his back. "Autobots worthless humans. If I capture you megatron may actually be pleased." My eyes widened as he reached down for us. "Starscream! Stop fooling around and find that mini con!" Another robot said with giant pinchers on his head 'he looks like a Beatle.' I thought till alexis grabbed my hand "hurry! We have to run!" I looked at her and agreed as i ran with alexis but I looked back at the red robot as we retreated into the woods to look for the mini con.

"Yo over here!" Carlos yelled and we ran over to find a cliff and he pointed down to a clowing green light "it's down there...!" I yelled and they nodded "yup! And we're gonna get it before the decepticons do!" Rad said and I looked down 'what did I get myself into!? My parents are gonna kill me...' I thought as I looked around the rock ledge "only one of us should go down. It would be to risky for all of us." Alexis pointed out and rad looked at Carlos "so who's gonna go?" But while they were debating I had already started climbing down carefully since I have climbed rocks before "shut up you guys I. Already half way down so just keep watch for those decepticons or whatever." I said as they all suddenly looked over the edge "wow raven I never would have guessed you to be such a rebel." I rolled my eyes "yeah yeah just stop talking to me so I can concentrate." They all seemed to listen to me because I did t hear them again but what I did hear gave me a sinking feeling in my gut since I heard a helicopter "I found the mini con! Megatron a gonna be so proud!"

"He blasted the rocks where the mini con was trapped and I screamed as I felt the wall shake and rocks fall and I looked down at the stupid moron "YOU IDIOT! You're gonna get us both killed if you cause a rock slid! Are you really that stupid!?" I yelled down at him which seemed to get his attention. "I'm not gonna lesson to a pathetic human!" He yelled back which made me mad, but what could I do to a giant robot? I thought for a moment before I looked over to a pile of lose rocks above the moron. "I'm gonna make you eat those words." I held on tight with my arms and I stretched my right leg out and kicked one of the lose rocks lose and that's all it took for the rest to follow right on the helicopters head. "Wah!" He yelled as his purpelor stopped spinning and he fell but not before transforming and grabbing onto the side of the wall "why you little! When I get bak up you're gonna get it!" I smirked and climbed down to where the mini con was and thanks to him loosening the rocks it came out easily.

"Sure would love to take you up on that offer but I have a mini con to return to the autobots. So sianora!" I said as climbed up a little ways which was extremely difficult with only one hand mind you! "Rad, Carlos, Alexis! You better be good at catching!" They looked back down at me "what about cyclonise!? He's still behind you!" Carlos pointed out and I gave him a death glare "noooo really? I never would have guessed!" I said sarcastically "now help me out! I can't keep climbing like this it's to dangerous for me and this mini con!" They all nodded and I was about to throw it till I heard another engine "o great...what now!?" I looked up and for once I actually got worried "shit!" I yelled as I saw a red and white jet coming right at me "Starscream! That little brat has the mini con!" Cyclonise yelled from below me "I'm on it!" Starscream said and got in close to the wall and transformed back into his robot self by me and wrapped his hand around me.

"Raven!" The guys yelled as I was captured by him and I just growled as he took off back to the sky with me in hand "let me go!" I yelled but he didn't listen, of course he wouldn't he's the bad guy. He took me back to the battle field where the autobots where fighting "give me that mini con and I won't have to hurt you." I heard him say and I looked at him in the eyes or whatever you would call them "no way in hell." I blew some of my hair out of my face and glared back at him since he was glaring at me as well but what really surprised me was that he wasn't squeezing the life out of me.

"I won't ask again! Hand it over human!" I turned my head away from him and gripped the mini con close to me "no way! I can see how your so called leader treats them!" I looked over at megatron who was treating his mini cons like tools along with the light brown robot. "These mini cons I bet are just like all of you! Just smaller! Yet you use them as a tool for your own greed! I hate people who push others around just because there bigger or think there better then them! So back off jet boy!" I yelled and he growled aggravated at me, good, I'm glade I wasn't the only one aggravated here.

"Starscream have you gotten the mini con yet!?" Megatron yelled as he and Optimus where in a grid lock with one another and then I heard one of the other autobots yelling to inform the others I was in starscreams grasp "he's got one of the kids!" Hot shot yelled and I groaned "I so didn't sign up for this shit..." I mumbled but the jet heard me "I could agree with you there" he mumbled back making me look bak at him "starscream! Get the mini con and get rid of the human! Or are you to stupid to even get that right!? Do I have to do everything myself you are a descries to the deceptcon name!" I looked back at megatron but starscream brought his other hand up and privies the mini con from my grasp. "I have it sir." Megatron looked at him "good! Now let's go!" Optimist hits megatron "not until you hand over the kid megatron!"

Megatron smirks "oh and why would I do that? I could use this human for further negotiation in the future." He explained and my mouth dropped 'I am not a bargaining chip!' I thought bitterly "lord megatron is that really nessisary? I mean...we have the star sabor. So why do we need a human child?" One of his men asked "quite thrust!" Starscream looked at me and then at the mini con in his possession "we don't need this mortal megatron. I agree with thrust. There's no reason to keep her."

I looked at starscream as he was about to set me down "are disobeying a direct order from me Starscream?" Starscream looked at megatron "of course not sir I just don't think she's worth it." He drops me when I was just a few feet from the ground and I landed on my hands and knees but I got up just as megtron growled "fine but where leaving!" And with that they all left the field and Alexis was the first one to run up to me "raven! Are you alright!?" I just nodded "yeah I'm fine but he got the mini con. Sorry." Optimist walked up "it's alright. As long as you're all safe." The other autobots agreed and I just sighed "right. Blur can we get back? My parents are probably going to kill me if I don't get home soon." I stated and with that they all transformed back into vehicle mode and I hopped in blurr while the kids rode with optimist.

* * *

~(On the moon base) starscreams prov~

"You disobeyed me starscream! And now I have to tech you a lesson." Megatron had led me into a solid room and made sure the door was locked so no one would come in, though they could blow down the door like dimolisher had last time I was in here when megatron decided to make an 'example' of me. I looked at megatron just when he punched me in the face sending me on my back "again, are you not going to fight back starscream?" I growled a bit but he then kicked me and stomped on me. This lasted for a good 20 minutes before he left me there on the floor and I punched the ground.

He already took the mini con I retrieved from that human when we first arrived back okay the base. 'That human...she wasn't afraid of me. A foolish trait but still...I'm curious...and about what she said about the mini cons. There just tools for war. That's all!' I told myself till swindle, my very own mini con, walked into the room and looked at me and made his beeping noises of communication. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I sat up and picked him up and set him on my shoulder as I left the room.

I returned to my post in the control room "boy I really wish I could have gotten my hands on that human for knocking all those rocks on my head!" Cyclones yelled threw out the room and I smirked "out smarted by a human? If that doesn't hurt your pride I don't know what will." Cyclones growled at me "shut it starscream! Besides you got beat up by megatron again. So I don't want to hear anything about a hurt pride" i scowled at him "whatever, I'm going out for some air."

I went to the warp gate and just went to a random destination as I ended up in a mountain range and I transformed into my jet mode and took off to the sky with swindle attached to me so I didn't leave him behind. 'Why am I out here anyway!? I shouldn't even let what that human said to me run threw my processors! It's ridiculous!' I speed threw the sky's at fool speed.

* * *

~Ravens prov~

When we got back to base I quickly said my goodbyes but hot shot offered to drive me home which a accepted since there was no way I'd be able to make it home on foot before dark. Once I was home though I told my parents I stayed after school and had a study group with some friends, though there more like annoying leeches I can't get rid of now, but friends none the less. They where happy I was getting used to my new school and told me to get some rest since it was back to school again in the morning but luckily tomorrow was Friday so I wasn't to worried about it all.

By morning I was up and ready to go with a pair of ripped up blue jeans and black shirt with a skull and crossbones on it along with my converse and I was out the door. I decided to walk today since I wasn't really in to much of a rush. 'Maybe I'll go back to the autobots base today. Iv got nothing else to do.' I shrugged and was soon at school for a normal day.

"Thank god that's over! I seriously hate school..." I groaned as rad laughed at me "I don't see why, your super smart at math!" He pointed out "I know...but I suck at history and science. There like my two worst subjects." I sighed as we made our way to the autobots base today. I told my parents I would be staying at my new friends alexis house and they were perfectly okay with that. Apparently they stay up at the base on weekends and I decided to join in. "So what do you guys do?" They all smiled "we play games with autobots or watch them train. It's actually kind of fun." Carlos said and I just thought about it "I guess that's not completely boring."

We got to the base and no sooner when we stepped in that the alarm want off "must be another mini con! Come on let's go check it out!" Rad yelled as they ran down the hall, there mini cons close behind them and I followed as well. "Optimist! Is another mini con been located?" Rad yelled up and optimist looked at us "yes and where going after it. I think it better if you kids stayed here though." I raised an eyebrow "your kidding right? I'm not much of a 'stay here out of trouble' kind of girl. I'm going along weather you like it or not. I can take care or myself besides...I'll just annoy everyone if I stay here. I promise I'll stay out of trouble."

I told them and optimist looked at me "you're not going to take no for answer are you?" I smirked "not a chance big guy. I'm probably as stubborn as hot shot here." He laughed lightly "alright...you guys can come. But stay close." He said firmly and I nodded and looked over at Alexis and the boys 'there so gonna wonder off again...I fell like the baby sitter...' I sighed bit we got into out orange suits and made our way to the launching area as I rode with Blurr again.

When we got to where the mini con was supposed to be it was on an island in the middle of the ocean. Just great, if it was at the bottom of the sea I was staying on dry land! Blurr took me all around the island, since we had to slit up to searched for the mini con "see anything?" Blurr asked me and I shook my head "nothing yet." I kept watch till a blast shot at us from the sky and I flinched in surprise "blurr don't look now but we got company!" I yelled and he started dodging attacks 'shit he can't transform with me inside!' I thought but I did spot a small cave coming up "blurr! Turn left up ahead!" I said firmly "what? Why?"

I rolled my eyes "just do it!" He eventually did what I said and once in the cave I jumped out "now go! You couldn't fight with me in the car right?" I smiled slightly "don't let me hold you back. I'll just hide here so go on!" Blurr backed up quickly "stay safe." And with that he drove off as cyclones followed close behind him and I shook my head 'of course it would be him shooting at us.' I looked around the cave walls and looked behind me and I actually wrapped my arms around myself since when I'm alone in semi dark places my imagination gets the better of me. "This fight better not take long. This place is kind of creepy."

I stayed in the cave for i don't know how long but I suddenly heard loud foot steps coming my way and I backed up close to the cave wall by the entrance when I saw a purple robot foot 'o just my luck! The leader of the decepticons is here. Hurray for me!' I thought and held my breath since he stopped there and wasn't moving till something small started walking into the cave 'those must be there mini cons...just perfect.' A white one walked in along with a red one and I blinked slightly as they kept walking but the red one stopped and turned back and I stood as still as possible and then eventually it turned back around and followed the other one.

I let out the breath I was holding and slid to the ground but then looked to where they went and bit my lip slightly "well...so much for being the responsible one..." I got up and started to follow after those mini cons. I found them looking around the walls and beeping to each other. It wasn't until we kept walking that I felt the tunnel shake and some rocks fall around all of us did I notice the sealed mini con fall out of the wall and onto the ground at my feet. 'Not this again!' I looked up to see the other mini cons noticing me now and I gulped but quickly picked up the mini con and ran as fast as I could to the exit "that's it! I'm getting one of those kids cell phone numbers cause this is ridiculous! And why am I always the one in danger now!?"

I yelled at myself till the ceiling shook more violently due to the fighting going on outside I was guessing and the whole ceiling caved in blocking my way out "o come on!" I yelled as I pulled at some rocks but they wouldn't budge and the other mini cons came up behind me and I turned to them "look...I don't want any trouble okay?...I'm not here to fight you." I said slowly so I didn't spook them into firing at me as the white one was about to step up to me but the red one stopped him and advanced instead and tilted his head at me as he beeped and I blinked at him "uhm...I'm sorry I don't...I don't know what your saying" I spoke actually worried now since we were trapped.

I gripped the sealed mini con close to me and thought quickly and just said the first things that came to my mind "Look...I know you work for megatron...but I don't see why! He's cruel to you isn't he? Forcing you all to fight and stuff. I would hate being a slave..." I said in a whisper but the red mini con tilted it's head at me a bit more but then looked at the white one and they talked for a moment in there language and he, I think it's a he, pulled me out of the way as the white mini con fired it's lazer into the rocks making an opening for us to get out and I actually blinked shocked but then smiled "thank you!" I hugged the red mini con and then I walked up to the white one and smiled sweetly "and thank you as well." I hugged him as well and then followed them through the opening and the white one left first but the red one took my hand and lead me to the cave opening.

"Well at least that's over." I said with a relived sigh till the red mini cons head perked up and he changed into a small racing car and he beeped at me again. "Uhm...I don't understand you but I'm gonna take a guess you want me to come with you?" It beeped at me again and I looked around to see the fight still going on but I looked up to see a black smoke trail heading into the distance and I got curious. 'Im doomed...' I sighed "alright...lead the way." And with that I followed after the red mini con to who knows where I just hope I didn't make a bad choice in trusting this mini con.

* * *

~Starscreams prov~

I groaned as I tried to sit up after being shot out of the sky by the one they call jettfire. I looked at my right wing to see it was broken off and I gritted my teeth "thrust plans are getting us no where! I just keep getting shot out of the sky by those pathetic autobots!" I yelled till I heard a small engine coming up from my left and I looked over to see my mini con "swindle! There you are." I sat up finally but then I saw someone else with him and it was...no it couldn't be...that girl from yesterday was with my mini con! "You!" She quickly looked at me, but there was not fear. I seriously don't get this mortal! "What are you doing with swindle!?"

I demanded and she just gave me a confused face till she looked down at my mini con who transformed back into robot mode "swindle? Oh you mean this little guy?" I growled "don't play dumb!" She raised an eyebrow at me "who said I was playing? Look I didn't know he was yours he wanted me to follow him okay...or at least I think he did. I can't speak there language at all." She shrugged and I looked at swindle as he actually confirmed her story, but I still didn't like it till I noticed she had the sealed mini con, again! "Give me that mini con!"

She glared at me now "no. I found it first and I don't take orders from the likes of you." She stated plainly but I was not in the mood "either hand it over or I'll kill you." She still didn't budge "what is with you human! You aren't even the slightest bit afraid of me! Why!?" I wanted to know it was driving me insane for some strange reason.

"I'm not afraid of you because your a bully and you find enjoyment out of others fear right? So what better way to piss you guys off then to stand up to you. I don't back down to jerks like your kind." She put her one hand on her hip as she held the mini con in the other till she looked at my wing for the first time and a slight hint of concern crossed her face. "You're hurt." She stated plainly but she took some steps closer to me and I was beyond confused now 'what is with her!? First she's pissed and now she's concerned!? For me no less...wait I don't need this!'

I growled at her and swiped my hand in her direction "stay away from me! I don't need your pity! I'm fine by myself!" I yelled but she just looked at me "don't kid yourself." She came right up to me as swindle just watched us both, I still didn't like her being here but I grumbled out "what is your name human." I finally asked and she gave me a semi shocked face but quickly went back to her emotionless face.

"My names Raven. And yours is Starscream correct?" I was actually surprised she knew my name as I just nodded "yes but I would expect you to remember me for I am second in command of the decepticons!" I said proudly and she just gave me this unconvinced look "what!?" I looked down at her and she just shook her head "nothing it's just...you don't act like what I'd expect a bad guy to be like. I mean I may have only met you yesterday but in that first meeting I could tell a lot about you."

I huffed "right like I believe that!" I shot back and slammed my fist down right by her but she didn't flinch nor take her eyes off me for a second "you should, you're not mean. If you where you could have easily of crushed me in your grasp yesterday or break my arms to get the mini con from me. But you didn't, you where actually gentle and not at all forceful. Also by seeing swindle here and how much he likes you also tells me you must not be that bad of a bot." I didn't show my shock but I was, she got all that just from little gestures?

"Also...you don't like megatron all that much do you." It wasn't a question it was more of a statement. "I don't have answer you mortal!" She let out a slight laugh and I quickly looked at her "did you just laugh at me!?" I demanded yet again and she just looked at me with amusement for once "no, I'm not laughing at you. I'm just surprised you follow someone you hate. And I don't think you fit in with them. Megatron is just like a big Beatle. I just need a big can of bug spray." She said and I actually cracked a smirk at that comment "why a Beatle?" I asked and she looked at me "well he's got two giant pinchers on his head. What else should I call them? scissors?" She smirked back at me and I couldn't help but let out a slight laugh.

"Starscream..." I looked down at her as she gave me a serious look again and I just looked at her "why don't you join the autobots...? Just hear me out before you go on a yelling rampage." She held her hand up to stop me from telling her off. "You hate megatron, you clearly can't trust the guys you work with since there idiots. And well...you treat mini cons with respect. I may not know everything about you...but I'd like to. And who knows we could maybe be good friends. Just think it over okay? The autobots aren't that bad. And optimist is a good leader. He's not a jerk and he doesn't insult his men and actually cares what happens to them. And by you laying here and injured I can pretty much guess none of your team mates or leader care if you're alright or not." She pointed out and I had to look away at that but I growled.

"I would never betray megatron! My loyalty is only to him! You could never understand me human! Not now not ever! Now do as I say and leave me alone!" I yelled furious, mostly at myself for letting her figure so much out about me in such a short amount of time and also for knowing deep down...she was right. "Alright. I'll go already. Sorry to bother you." She turned to leave and I looked down as my hands went into fists and I gritted my teeth more but called out "raven."

I didn't look up but I heard her foot steps stop "I'll...think about what you said." I managed to say and I slowly looked back up to her and I didn't expect, such a sweet and tender smile directed at me. "That's all I ask Starscream." She said lightly to me and then turned and took off running to get back to her comrades. As I just stayed the way I was completely taken back by that smile I received, since no one, has ever given me such a smile before.

* * *

There you are! I hope it wasn't to bad, please R&R! :D


	2. Join The Autobots?

Hey guys I'm sorry I didn't notice my computer Auto corrected Optimus's name in my first chapter so I made sure to get it right this time..at least I hope I did. ^^;; Anyway! Please R&R! And enjoy!

Ravens prov

I snuck my way back to the autobots since I have the dormant mini con and I didn't want to draw anymore attention to myself as I have already. "Guys!" I ran up to red alert who was protecting alexis and them. "Raven. We were getting worried!" Carlos said sound concerned and I just walked up "wait...what do you got there?" Alexis looked under my arm and all there eyes widen "no way! You found the mini con!" They all said at once and I just smirked and held up the dormant mini con "you bet I did, now tell the other Autobots and let's get out of here." Red alert nodded his head "right." He radioed Optimus and told him we had the mini con and then not to long after that we beat the decepticons back and they retreated. Giving us the time to go back to our base as well.

We added another mini con to our group but I did notice a group of mini cons that looked nervous and I blinked "what's up with them?" I asked as rad looked at them as well "o those mini cons combined to make the requiem blaster. In fact we just found them a few days before you joined us raven. There a very powerful gun that gives us a very strong hold in this battle but...they don't like to fight, you see according to Optimus none of the mini cons like to fight but there dragged into it."

I nodded my head "so I was right to assume megatron forces his mini cons to fight then." Rad just sighed "yeah sadly you would be right." I looked back at the mini cons and then at rad "can you tell me all about the decepticons? I know of starscream, cyclones, dimolisher, trust, and megatron but is that all of them?" Rad shook his head "no...they have a giant robot named tidal wave and one named wheeljack...though apparently hot shot and him used to friends...till an accident on cybertron caused them to be enemy's." I listened carful to what rad had to say "I see so that makes.." I started to count on my fingers how many there where "...seven of them right?"

Rad nodded "yup and seven of us as well" I blinked "what? but I only know five! Who's the six and seventh?" Rad looked at me "o right! U never met side swipe! Or scavenger!" I groaned "no apparently I haven't!" Rad just laughed "side swipe is that blue car you sometimes see on the battle field who looks younger then the rest and hangs around blurr and hot shot a lot. And scavenger is the bulldozer autobot who you will find a lot of times snoring in the training room." He chuckles at that and I nodded "o okay! I have seen them out on the battle field then. But I guess they weren't around when I was introduced to everyone." Rad just nods "yup but that's everyone for now." He smiled but then walked away to go talk to alexis and Carlos and I just stayed back to think over everything but then my mind wandered to a red jet 'I wounded if he's thinking over what I said...'

Starscreams prov

I made it back to the moon base to see Megatron yelling at how incompetent we all are and I just shook my head as thrust was explaining to megatron that he didn't expect a human to find the mini con first making me smirk slightly at how he got scolded for that 'better him then me for once. Besides I haven't forgot how they abounded me in that jungle not that long ago.' I growled at the memory but then that girls words ran threw my head and I calmed down slightly 'could working for the autobots really be better?...no! What am I thinking all i want is to take down megatron!...But...maybe if I went to the autobots I'd have a better way in doing just that.'

I was in deep thought when swindle walked up to me and I looked down at him. "You think I should?" He nodded at me along with a beep and I sighed "what do I have to lose?" I looked over to see megatron still scolding everyone so I quickly snuck away and used the warp gate to take me to the town where the autobots base is located but before I left the three mini cons that make the star savor walked up onto the gate with me. "You want to come along?" I asked surprised and I got a few beeps but a nod none the less so I took them with me and we warped out of this pathetically run place.

Ravens prov

I was talking to rad and Carlos as alexis worked on the computers with red alert, 'smart people...I'll never understand.' I thought as rad was going on about something that I already knew course it was completely obvious from the start. But suddenly the autobots alarm went off and I groaned "seriously...? I can't do two missions in one fucking day!" I turned but red alert looked at the monitor "it's not a mini con...we have company."

Me and the boys ran up to the computer to see starscream standing outside the auto at base and my eyes widened a bit 'no way...he..he actually came?' I thought but I heard rad growl and glare at the screen "what's he doing here!?" Not long after that comment the other autobots walked in and Optimus walked in as well "what is it red alert?" Red turned to his leader "it's starscream sir and it appears he brought the star savor mini cons with him." They all looked to the screen to see starscream with his arms crossed and I looked at Optimus "if I may. I think we should let him in."

Everyone turned to me making me shoot them a glare as everyone but Optimus looked away "and why is that raven?" I bit my bottom lip but sighed 'can't hide it forever I guess' I looked at them all "because I'm the one who asked him to come here." That did it, everyone looked at me shocked "you did what!? He's a decepticon! What where you thinking raven!?" Carlos yelled in my ear and I growled "I was thinking he dairies better! If people can change so can decepticons! And if starscream was as evil as you all say why didn't he hurt me when I ran into him on the battlefield earlier today huh!? Explain that one Carlos!"

He went silent but then blurr spoke up "how did you run into him when I left you in a cave?" I hit me head on the control panel "alright fine let's take it from the top but first let starscream in. If he wanted to course trouble he would have already!" I demanded for once and Optimus looked at his men who almost all protested but he sighed "she does have a point...and I'm whiling to give starscream the benefit over the doubt. Red alert, let him in. But we're keeping a close eye on him." I nodded "I understand. And thank you." Rad mumbled under his breath "I don't trust him." And I rolled my eyes slightly since I couldn't really blame him, I'd be in the same vote if I hadn't talked to the guy before hand.

Starscreams prov

'I can't believe I'm waiting outside the autobots base, I must be crazy!' I thought as I waited outside for maybe some indication I could come in 'this is so stupid' I was about to leave till I heard foot steps and I turned to see jettfire and hot shot "what are you doing here starscream?" Hot shot asked and I just growled "I'm here to join your side so I can get back at megatron! That's all!" I stated and hot shot just growled back at me "yeah right! You're just here to get into our base and then tell megatron everything!" He accused me and my hands went to fists "if you don't want me fine! I'll figure another way out!"

I turned to leave but jettfire spoke up "we heard ravens the one that invited you. Was that true?" I stopped and glanced back "yes I guess you could say the mortal gave me the idea to come here." Jettfire nodded "well...Optimus did invite you to come in starscream. Under ravens request." I turned fully around now "did she now?" Jettfire nods and hot shot just growls still "but just remember if you do anything out of line I will not hesitate to put you out of commission." Hot shot warned and I just ignored him and followed jettfire into there base.

Once inside they took me to the control room where everyone was "welcome starscream." Optimus said and I just looked at him "before you say anything more I'm only hear so I can finally put an end to megatron! Nothing else!" I pointed out so there was no misunderstanding. "I see...however our job is to retrieve the mini cons, not go after megatron" Optimus pointed out and I didn't care "then you all can get the mini cons! But I'm going after megatron!" Jettfire stepped in "hey! If you wanna be apart of this team then team work is needed! We work together not by ourselves like you decepticons!" He pointed at me and I smacked his hand away "I don't need this!" I was about to leave but once I got to the door I stopped dead in my tracks and I wasn't sure why till I looked down and saw raven standing with the mini cons and trying to figure out there language and I for some reason was frozen where I was watching her.

"So...did you just say that...you make a sword?" She asked the three mini cons and they beeped at her with a nod and she smiled "yes! I think I. Finally getting the hang of this!" She giggled and I sighed 'seems she wasn't listening to our conversation or she's choosing to ignore it' I stayed where I was till Optimus spoke again "starscream you may join us but you need to understand we don't run the way your used to." I sighed "look I'll try alright? It's better then going back to there base anyway." I said before I left the room finally and went to go sit on a rock outside in the sun and not to long after swindle joined me out there.

Normal prov

Raven saw starscream leave the room and she finally looked away from the mini cons and looked up as blurr looked at his team mates "think we can trust him?" Optimus sighed "only time will tell blurr. But let's keep an eye on him till were sure he won't do anything." They all agreed and as raven saw swindle walk out after starscream and she soon followed after. "Sir...do you think it's wise to let the kids get close to him? He could hurt them." Hot shot pointed out and Optimus thought this over for a moment "I think they'll be alright. After all it was one of the kids that got threw starscream thick head to begin with so maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing." He finally said and walked out of the room as well.

Ravens prov

I wounds red outside and saw alexis as well "hey alexis, what are you doing out here?" She looked at me "I'm trying to figure out what he's up to...I mean I want to believe he wants to be on our side but...it's difficult." I looked at her "no one said anything would be easy also trust has to earned it's not given out freely. So I guess we both just have to wait and see." I started walking down the path more "where are you going?" I looked back at her "to see if he will earn my trust." I smiled a bit and kept walking down the path till I came around the rock "mind if I join you?" He looked down at me and just grunted which I took as a yes so I stood there and looked out at the sun set.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked but I didn't take my eyes off the horizon "I guess if you think a ball of hot air and has is beautiful." I sighed "starscream your more of a glass is half empty kind of bot aren't you?" I looked at him finally with my eyebrow raised "what dose that mean?" He asked me confused and I laughed a little "it means you don't look at the positive things. Sure working with the autobots probably sucks for you but think of it this way." I turned to face him fully "you can drive megatron nuts since you deserted him and joined the enemy. I'm pretty sure that will fry his circuits." I smirked and starscream just looked at me "you...really are a strange human."

I smirked "yeah I know and I enjoy every minute of it. Being the same as everyone else is boring. And then trying to be something you're not is stupid." I looked back out to the sun set as the wind blew lightly "you should just be happy with who you are. You shouldn't let people tell you who to be starscream. The only people who know what's best for you is you usually. Sure you'll make mistakes but the point of that is to learn from them." I stretched and sighed lightly "well I better head back inside it's getting cold."

I looked at starscream again and waved "see you inside starscream." I started walking but then a large hand lowered in front of me and I blinked at it but then looked up to see starscream looking bak at me and I smiled a bit and stepped onto his hand and held onto his thumb to keep my balance as he raised me up to eye level with him. "I shall try to see to the bright side of things...but I can't guarantee that I always will." He said uncertainties himself making me smile "it's okay that why you have me around. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I smirked playfully at him and he kind of smirked back as he carried me back inside the base. But now the big question was just how hard would megatron take this betrayal?

Back on the moon base, normal prov

Megatron growled as Demolisher gave him information on starscream "what!? Where is he!?" Demolisher flinched at his tone and feared for his life at the moment "I...I don't know megatron. He's gone and so is the star savor. I'm not sure where he went!" Demolisher told megatron all he knew and megatron pounded his fist down on his thrown chair "then find out where he is! I want the star savor back! And if you all fail to find it I will have you all scrapped! Do I make myself clear?" Demolisher nodded "yes sir..."

He got up and quickly left the room as thrust walked up "if I may lord megatron, I think starscream may have taken it a bit personal when we left him on the battlefield those few days ago." Megatron grunted at that "don't speak nonsense. And even if that where true where would he go?" Megatron looked at thrust to see what he's answer would be "well uhm...he could...he could have went to the autobots."

He said and megatron stood up quickly "the autobots!? Don't be absurd! Not even he would be stupid enough to do that!" Thrust sighed "I'm just saying to think of the possibility is all lord megatron." Megatron growled and looked out the ship to look down at earth 'starscream. You will pay dearly if this is a betrayal. Mark my words.'


End file.
